


No Warning

by takenbytime



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbytime/pseuds/takenbytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack brings in a special guest to the 2015 Extra Life stream. It seemed like a good idea at the time of planning. The end result was not a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Warning

It was the 2015 Extra Life Roosterteeth stream in November and it was to be the greatest one yet. So far, they sold 310,000 posters. The poster was a wonderfully made Lazer Team drawing by Jon Risinger. Most of the employees have visited the stage and had fun playing Trials Fusion, Fibbage, and other awesome games. Michael and Gavin visited the stage and were currently sitting on the couch with beers in their hand.

"Dude, Gav, I miss swimmies."

"Who's to stop us from jumping into a lake right now, boy?" Said Gavin.

"Hypothermia," Jack retorted.

Gavin made a pouty face and some of the employees on the set chuckled. Jack checked his phone and then looked at the main camera, "So, we have a surprise guest going to join us in a moment and hopefully he brought some 'little nibbles.'" "Jack, you did not." Gavin said. Right as Gavin said that, Burnie goes, "HEYO!" and in walks Simon Hopkinson with two big plastic containers of cookies.

He places the cookies on the table in the middle of the set and waves to the camera, "Hey guys!"

"Simon, dude, how many cookies did you make?" Jack asked.

"About 60. Was it enough?" He grinned.

"Perfect! Thanks, man!"

"No problem! I'm honored to be here. Thanks for having me!" He glanced around the set and he subtly glanced at Gavin for a couple seconds then looked away. Gavin definitely caught his eyes and gulped. Michael noticed and squinted his eyes a little at the chef.

Gavin was finished with his first beer and reached at the pack for more but there was no more and he turned his head left and right to find another pack laying around. There wasn't any; he'd have to go to the kitchen and bring another pack. He turned to Michael, "I'm gonna go get another pack of beer. Hold my spot, yeah?" Michael nodded, "Of course, Gavvy." Gavin got up and headed to the kitchen.

Simon noticed and asked Jack to point where the bathrooms are. "They're kind of outside but you'll see them." Jack pointed past the control room, the direction Gavin went. Simon gave a nod and headed that way.

Gavin was strolling to the kitchen when suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him. He decided to text the last person he texted, which was Burnie: _Help. Kitchen_

He turned to the left and looked around the kitchen; there were no packs. He shrugged and opened the fridge and he was glad to see a few beers in the fridge. The Brit grabbed one beer and closed the fridge. He turned around and suddenly Simon Hopkinson was there! Gavin gasped and was pushed into the fridge. He dropped the beer and there was a thunk sound of it hitting the floor.

Simon's right hand covered Gavin's mouth and his other arm beside the Brit's head. Gavin's hands were on Simon's chest, trying to push him off, but with no luck. Simon grinned and leaned close. Whispering into Gavin ear, "Man, I've been waiting to get you alone ever since you worked for me. I've watched every single one of your Slow Mo Guys videos and I guess you could say that I'm a HUGE fan."

Simon touched Gavin's cheek with his left hand, feeling Gavin's facial hair. "You grew up. Still so pretty too." Gavin grunted and turned his head. Simon frowned and slapped Gavin in the face. Gavin squealed into the hand forcing him not to talk and his eyes watered. Simon grabbed Gavin's chin and looked into the Brit's shiny green eyes. "You will obey your elder. It's not often that I have a beautiful young man at my mercy." He grinned.

Gavin had tears running down his face. He couldn't believe this. Simon trailed his left hand up Gavin's leg, towards his crotch. Gavin shook his head, letting out a little squeal again into his hand. Simon got to Gavin's crotch and started rubbing his dick through his jeans. Gavin shook his head again. He wished he could kick the old gear in the crotch but Simon's legs were holding them in place.

Gavin suddenly heard Burnie's voice, "GAVIN!" Hallelujah. Simon jumped and stopped like a deer in the headlights. Gavin fell to the ground, freely crying now. Adam Ellis was with Burnie too. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO GAVIN, YOU FUCK!" Burnie was going red in anger. "You are banned from ever visiting here again!" Burnie turned to Adam, "Lead this old piece of shit out of here." Adam nodded and pushed Simon in front of him, "Start walking."

When Adam and Simon were out of sight, Burnie ran to Gavin. He pulled him into his arms, "Gav, it's alright. You're ok, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any fics involving Simon Hopkinson/The Good Cook and this is the only thing I could come up with. Don't hate me.


End file.
